Dying Alone
by Royscalo
Summary: One-shot, depicting the fight of Thresh and Cato.  HUNGER GAMES SPOILER.  Thresh fights for his life, but ends up losing and submitting his last thoughts to Katniss... Thresh POV


**Author's Note:** Hello, this is my first one-shot, featuring the POV of Thresh. It tells the story of his deaht – what really happened to him in those wheat fields. I hope you like it, and maybe look and read my other Hunger Games story?

A day after I killed Clove, Cato found me. I had been hiding in the weeds, as Cato searched the fields.

I ran like hell, racing through the weeds and grass of the fields. Two backpacks were strung underneath my arm. My boots pounded on the ground, upturning dirt and little purple flowers. I could hear Cato's roar as he ran into the fields behind me, the plants whipping him in his face and crotch.

Cato stumbled and fell face first into an anthill. He screamed.

I remembered the look of that girl Katniss's face. She was begging for me to kill her quick...but if she had helped Rue, then what was the point? She helped Rue destroy the Career's food, and that's all that matters. Cato would have come to kill me much earlier.

I peek inside his bag – there is some kind of body armor, and in mine, there's a razor sharp sword. Just what I need for facing off with Cato...but I can't let him get hold of this armor.

Mud splashes up as I race towards my campsite. I have stayed here ever since the Games began, living off of the wheat and grain. It was easy, but then when I saw Rue's face in the sky I thought about going to kill Cato. The Careers had known where I was, but they were too afraid to come and get me.

I guess that didn't apply to Cato.

He had a serious temper problem, and I'm wondering if I should have murdered Clove right in front of him like that. Cato roared, enraged. I smiled – this guy was a psychopath.

I caught sight of him. Ants were crawling on his face, blood running down from a gash on his forehead. As soon as he got close, he dove and grabbed my foot. I kicked him straight in the face, and he faltered for a second.

I brought the sword out. Cato still had his, never having dropped it since he had started to run after me.

The sword whipped through the air by my head. Cato wasn't waiting.

"So, how are you doing?" I said, coolly, as I parried his blows. Cato was frustrated, and it showed. His face was red, sweat and blood running down to his neck. Suddenly, he yelled and slammed his sword into mine, knocking it from my grasp.

To my surprise, Cato threw his away, and then punched me in the face.

As I was startled, he punched me in the gut three times and then shoved me onto the ground. As he brought his fist down again, I caught it, barely. I kicked him off of me and reached for my sword, but Cato slammed his elbow into my face. Blood splattered and possibly one of my teeth. I kicked him in the groin and he yelled, giving me a moment to get up and observe my surroundings. We were dangerously close to the fire...and it was getting towards nighttime.

Cato's boot crashed into my back, and I went flying into the fire. The flames licked my ankles, and my pants quickly caught fire. I dropped onto the ground, my ankles blistering and burning.

"Oh, shit." My boots stuck into the fire as Cato slammed his down on my neck. I grabbed his foot and swung him around, into a tree. He screamed in pain, before grabbing my neck. I couldn't breathe, and Cato pushed me against the tree. It hurt a lot, but I spotted a branch hanging over Cato.

I clenched the branch and pulled downwards, knocking Cato in the head. The monstrous brute stumbled backwards. I punched him a few times, then swung my foot around and smacked him in the face.

"You bitch!" Cato's fist swung into my face, and I saw stars. I was dazed, and I fell onto the ground. My body was so shellshocked that I couldn't move.

Cato pushed me into the fire as he grabbed both backpacks.

"Farewell, Thresh." he said, running off into the weeds.

I struggled to get up, the fire slowly burning my skin away. I managed to run to a nearby pond and threw myself in. But it was too late, my burns were too severe. I couldn't control my body, and I was drowning. I thought of Katniss.

"You and Lover Boy...beat Cato, and win it for Rue..." I thought, bubbles escaping my lips. I struggled for breath.

"...and me." I shook in the water, and then stopped moving. I faintly heard the cannon. I knew what it meant. I was dead.

**Author's Note:** Just had the impulse to write this after rereading the Hunger Games. It's my first one-shot, so feel free to crticize.


End file.
